On The Road
by Shell7609
Summary: What should be a quick trip to the next city is never as simple as it seems to be. Jeff Hardy/OFC **strong sexual content**


Summary: Driving to the next city after the Slammy Awards isn't as easy as it looks. I originally wrote this using a different wrestler, but I decided to change it to being Jeff, so I made the Slammys their own 'Black Tie' type of event. Of course, this is just pointless smut, no plot whatsoever.

"Whose idea was it to schedule us for an autograph signing the morning after the Raw special?" Ashlyn said, frustrated about being on the road late.

"It was either drive tonight or get up early, and I know how you are in the morning about getting up early to travel." Jeff said.

"I have some better ideas about what we could be doing right now instead of driving to Philly." She said, playing with the radio trying to find some decent music.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, thinking of earlier, when she was getting ready to go to the show, walking around the hotel room half dressed, they barely made it to the show in time.

"Oh, just showing you what it did to me to see you all dressed up." Ashlyn said, sliding across the seat of the car to sit closer to Jeff. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You have no idea how hot it makes me to see you dressed up like this."

She lightly rested her hand on his upper thigh before he said "Its not that long of a drive, maybe an hour and a half, then we'll be at a hotel."

"What if I don't want to wait that long?" She asked devilishly, moving her hand further up his leg, then reaching for the zipper of his black dress pants.

"I don't think we can do what you're thinking." He said, shifting slightly in the drivers seat of the car, to try to get a bit more comfortable since her touch was causing him to harden instantly, and he wanted nothing more than to just find someplace to stop and let her have her way, and do what she wanted.

"I can do some of what I'm thinking." She said, unzipping his pants and slowly beginning to stroke his hard cock.

"Ashlyn." He started to say before she cut in.

"You know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you, let me have my fun." She continued moving her hand slowly on him, before getting a devilish thought. "Just pay attention to the road." She said.

"I'm trying to, but it's hard for me to think with what you're doing." He said. She lowered her head and teasingly ran her tongue up the length of his shaft before taking him in her mouth. "Ash, I don't think this is going to work, I'm going to have to find someplace to stop if you're wanting to do that." He said, right before he noticed a sign announcing a rest area in one mile. "There's a place to stop just ahead, could you just wait a minute or two, before you drive me insane?"

"I guess." She said, sitting back up next to him, smirking a bit because she got her way.

They pulled into the rest area, noticing there was only one other car in the parking lot. "It's too cold out here, lets go inside." He said, trying to zip his pants back up.

"I'm not going into the men's room." Ashlyn said, trying to stop him and just get on his lap right in the front seat of the car.

"They have to have one of those shared bathrooms here." He said. "Come on."

She reluctantly got out of the car, and followed him into the building. The building seemed to be deserted, so they went into the family bathroom and locked the door. "Now come here, you little brat." He said, grabbing her around the waist.

"Why am I a brat?" She asked, knowing exactly why he was saying that.

"Making me want you like that." He said, backing her up against the wall, and kissing her roughly.

"I always want you." She said before pulling the elastic out of his hair, releasing his ponytail. "There." She said, "That's the only thing you could have done tonight to look hotter."

"I don't think you could have been any hotter." He told her. "Between you, Maria, and Mickie, you might have had a whole dress between the three of you."

"I didn't think we came in here to talk." She said, kissing him again. He picked her up, holding her against the wall with one arm, and unzipped his pants with his free hand.

He then reached under her short skirt, moving her thong to the side enough that he could slide right into her. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked as he thrust deep into her.

"Yes." She cried out, as she kissed his neck. She wrapped her legs around him and let him thrust hard and fast into her until she came, moaning his name. He came soon after she did, and they just stood there for a minute before he put her down.

"Wow." Ashlyn said, "That was so intense."

"Just wait until we get to the hotel, I still have to get back at you for what you did to me in the car." Jeff said, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"I can't wait." She said, kissing him again. Finally composed, they went back to the parking lot, got into the car without being noticed and made it to Philadelphia, before lust overtook them again.


End file.
